The End of Twerk
The End of Twerk is the fifth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-third episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 14, 2013. Source It will be directed by Wendey Stanzler. Source Filming began on October 4, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *A character will have a lot on his/her mind. Source *There will be Miley Cyrus references (hence the title of the episode). *Rachel starts with the Funny Girl rehearsals, and she finds out not everything is as it seems. *Marley and Jake are still having a little bit of trouble and an important secret is revealed. Source New York *A casting call went out for a hip and cool tattoo artist named Louis. Source Source 2 *Both a boy and a girl are getting a tattoo, and people are gonna be surprised. Source Source 2Source 3 *Rachel starts working for Funny Girl. Source *Rachel finds out not everything is as it seems. Source Lima *Back at McKinley, a new jock named Robbie will be making life very difficult for one of the glee kids. Source *Rod and Andrea will return for this episode. Source *They're looking for 'an extremely attractive SAG girl, between 18-22 years old' to play a High School Student. Source *The New Directions make a promess Source *We get to know Bree better Source Marley and Jake *Marley is singing Wrecking Ball for a very specific reason. Source *Marley and Jake are still having a little bit of trouble. Source Scenes *They filmed a scene that involves a school board meeting involving school board members, superintendent, and townspeople — who are meant to be a lot of parents of McKinley students — in attendance. (10/7) Source *They filmed a scene at a hair salon. Takes place in New York. Hip, trendy, upscale. (10/8) Source *They filmed a musical number that involves the singer dancing with an attractive female Astronomy teacher. (10/8) Source *Jenna was at a dance rehearsal. (10/1) However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Jenna was on set (10/3). However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Erinn filmed a scene in the hallway. (10/3) However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Trisha Rae Stahl was on set. (10/4) Source *Chord, Becca and Jacob were on set. (10/7) Source *Kevin, Becca, Jenna, Jacob and Chord were on set. (10/8) Source *Chord filmed a Hallway scene. (10/8) Source *Matthew, Jenna, Kevin and Jacob were on set. (10/08) Source *They filmed a bathroom scene that involves all girls. (10/10) (10/11) Source Source 2 *They are shooting more of the trendy NYC hair salon. Lea is possibly involved. (10/10) Source *''If I Were a Boy'' has been filmed. (10/11) Source *Erinn was on set. (10/12) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jane was on set with Bill A. Jones and Earlene Davis (10/14) Source *Trisha will be on set (10/15) Source *A Diner scene has been filmed (10/15) Source *A Scene at a Tattoo Parlor has been filmed (10/15) Source *Lea and Chris filmed a Diner Scene (10/17) However this could be for Movin' Out Source *Jane was on set (10/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Source *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Source *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Source *TBA as Robbie *TBA as Louis Gallery tumblr_mudynvmFer1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu25wljSdv1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu2g8onm0M1qgtma6o1_500.png tumblr_muf11roUb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_muffs1ompN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mud72tO6OX1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_muoa24jG2O1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg officepic.jpg Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes